Talk:Timeline
Setup and Progress I'm working on the Time Line right now on an independent document? Should I wait until I have it done or put it up in sections? (My apologies if I seem presumptuous, but this is becoming one long document...) Auguststorm1945 23:29, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :By all means, please update this article. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 00:21, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Style/Design/Format I propose using these headers instead of bullets: =Centuries= Years Months Weeks Days Hours Minutes ---- Similarly, because there are numerous discrepancies between the both games and various media, some divide each "event section" as: Dead Space: (Comics): Issue #: :For all events that occur during the comics (Issues 1-6) Dead Space: Downfall: :For all events that occur during the movie Dead Space: Extraction: :For all events that take place throughout Extraction Dead Space: Extraction: (Comics): :For all events that occur in the Extraction Comics Dead Space: :For all events that occur in the game itself Dead Space 2: :(For all eventual events occurring during the second game) Hope this works, at least for now. Updated page. Auguststorm1945 01:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Could you please update the article using the following format? It is much more organised and (no offense) not as eye-soring. Centuries Years Months Weeks =Days = :Also, this version looks nicer than the current version. Toodles...- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Applied the desired format. Questions, though: Is the current time scale system acceptable? It is somewhat strange that it changes from Extraction to Planet Crack (to possibly beginning of Dead Space). There are also a great number of inconsistencies in the information in the latter half of the article, and in a great deal of Dead Space media; should I continue to try to develop the time line as I go, or is there a specific area you would prefer I work on first? Auguststorm1945 13:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Try develop the timeline first and then focus on each sections for flaws/improvements.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Do you want me to use the style I applied or the previous one? They both have their merits. Or how about a combination of them? Auguststorm1945 04:24, December 17, 2009 (UTC) The sequence of events in Dead space the game are yet to be added. I don't mind doing rough versions of the first two chapters for clean up after if this is of any help. Chief engineer 12:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the Delay I'm still working on, well, working out the order of events for the comics, extraction, downfall....it's something of a mess. And if it's alright, I'll probably modify the format again (Thanks Subtank). Other, non-wiki work is coming up soon though, so it won't be ready for a while. When it is "ready" though, I'll have it up to par. Auguststorm1945 19:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Changes, Thoughts, Materials, Project Okay, I changed the format significantly, mostly because the previous was stupid, if not idiotic. And I can say that, because I'm the one that made it. Anyway, right now, I think of this as more of a "stopgap" procedure - I'm really working on getting a much, much better chronological system set up, filled in, and actually usable. Unfortunately, this may take me a while longer - but any suggestions would be great. (My current format is different than the current one in use.) I hope to have something for the wiki soon. If you have any concerns, about the time line, about how I'm working on it, or about anything else, please contact me, either here or on my talk page. Auguststorm1945 03:25, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Less eye-soring! Yay!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 03:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Discrepancy? According to the Timeline, it states that Isaac first met Nicole Brennan twenty years before the game. First off, that would make Nicole like what, 5 yrs old when they met? Even if she is 40ish, there is nothing ever mentioned when they first met. Isaac's profile in the game states that he lived with her for two years until she was promoted to the Ishimura at an undisclosed time. According to the Extraction comics, Nicole just joined the Ishimura crew for the six-week tour to Aegis 7, stating it would look good on her resume and saying that Isaac already worked onboard the Ishimura previously. Overall, it doesn't make sense for Isaac to have met her 20 years earlier. Secondly, where does it state that Isaac is 43? This entire Wiki claims that he is 43 yrs old, but I don't recall reading that anywhere. Can anyone please tell me where it says this? Thanks. ~~Dom~~ :Firstly, it is unknown how old Nicole really is. Her appearance suggests that she is in her 20s or 30s as she seems to look younger than Isaac, both in the game and the movie. With that said, it is entirely possible that she could be 40-ish (Current theories suggest that "40 years old is the new '''20'"'' by 2040). :Regarding their professional history; it is entirely possible that Isaac has worked on the Ishimura long before he lived with Nicole as part of his early career. I might be repeating what you stated above, but for the sake of clearing things... from here on (after leaving the Ishimura), Isaac lived with Nicole for two years until she was given an opportunity to expand her CV by joining the Ishimura crew for that six-week tour to Aegis 7. Some time during the tour, she sent a message to Isaac to inform him of her promotion and that they would have to be on a break. :Secondly, don't know which source states so... so, I added a verification needed tag next to the said sentence.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) There Is Something Wrong !!! How can you talk about the 26th century !? The Elevator on the Ishimura were used the last time on 19-09-2442 ( see it in game for source ). Even the Dead Space 2 : Story Trailer http://deadspace.wikia.com/index.php?title=Talk:Timeline&action=edit&section=new speak about a 25th ( 2400-2500) on the start Men....i am sorry to say that this timeline need a totally remake !!!! ( for now i couldn't do anything better anyway .... i just noticed this error ! nice try anyway ... i really appreciated it !!! I apologize for the possible mispelling ) - Exxere 22:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Please provide a more definitive source. Where did the 19-09-2442 come from? (DD/MM/YYYY?) Auguststorm1945 00:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : : : :Do you have all a copy of Dead Space, right ? :-) so let's use a " STANDARD ELEVATOR " ( there are a lot trought the USG Ishimura \ in each chapter ) and, whitouth aiming the holographic screen, look at the right-bottom. You will read " Last Used " and the date " 19-09-42 " (obviusly DD/MM/YYYY...it shouldn't stay for 2542...or maybe are we missing something ?).I am sure about what i saw : i still watch it each time that i go into an elevator !!! ( i am playing on Impossible again to stay tuned for the upcoming DS2).I don't really know how to take an in-game image and how to post it on the wikia ( also, seems to me that the resolution must be good to see it clearly ) so i guess this is the max that i can do : i hope it will help - Exxere 00:58, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The time So, in the case of Dead Space when Isaac arrives at the USG Ishimura. What's the time of how long Isaac is there? Is he on the Ishimura for a week, a single day? Two days? It can't be a week or more then three days..How are they going to sleep? Remaining media So how do Dead Space: Martyr, Dead Space: Aftermath, and Dead Space: Salvage fit into this timeline? --Tobiasvl 10:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Timeline error Current timeline has Catalyst ''set 20 years before the Red Marker was constructed and brought to Aegis VII. That's impossible. The Aegis VII marker is referenced in ''Catalyst and is said to already reside there. Something is wrong... Can someone clarify? :I'm assuming you've read the book, Wikia Contributor (not sure)? Apparently, the user who added Catalyst in the timeline before the era of the Red Marker took to heart the literal "Two Hundred and Fifty years ago" description from Amazon.com or made a blind guesstimate without glancing at the entirety of the Summary. According to a lot of reviewers, the Catalyst doesn't specify the exact year date its set in beyond being after Martyr, the post-Red Marker creation date and 200 or so years before the events of Dead Space. If they're right and not holding back on details for the sake of no spoilers, Catalyst could be anywhere in between :/ Lily Ford (talk) 21:52, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I read it. It seems the book's description says the black marker was discovered on Earth 80 years earlier (Martyr). So either there's an error in Martyr's placement on the timeline (2214), the reverse engineering date (2314) or the book just messed up. 21:17, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, then, thank you for that clarification. Anyway, Dead Space 2 confirms that Altman discovered the Black Marker was found 2214 in Mexico when Isaac visits the church on Titan Station (so I think Martyr is spot on in its placement) and a Dead Space audio log reveals that EarthGov built the Red Marker in 2314 sometime after Altman was removed from the Marker project. So Cataylst is probably in the wrong place in the timeline and should most likely be removed or citation flagged until its exact place can be pinpointed (unless you know already and just wanted to double check?). I doubt they keep up with this stuff as dutifully, but maybe someone on Visceral's development team or the author of Catalyst himself knows since he wrote Martyr? Wouldn't be sure how to contact either, however. Lily Ford (talk) 23:56, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Formatting error? Hello, the "sources" section of this article seems to have a formatting error beginning with reference 23. (looks error-free in visual editing mode). I tried to find it, but don't know where to look at this content in the source editor. I'm only getting as far as getting the entire "source" section being displayed as "reflist | 2".